


Хелена любит грубость (Helena likes it rough)

by Blazzze



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Rape, Smoking, Whipping
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazzze/pseuds/Blazzze
Summary: Когда Хелена Бонэм-Картер предложила Дэну Рэдклиффу урок актёрского мастерства, он согласился. Естественно, он не предполагал, что через час он изнасилует саму Беллатрису Лейстрендж...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Дисклеймер:  
> Гарри Поттера и его мир придумала Дж. Роулинг. Я просто играюсь с персонажами, не извлекая коммерческой выгоды. 
> 
> Дэниел Рэдклифф и Хелена Бонэм-Картер - реально существующие люди. Все описанные события с их участием - моя выдумка.
> 
> Фанфик содержит детально описанные сцены сцены сексуального насилия. Автор всячески осуждает такое насилие в реальной жизни и призывает не уподобляться героям фанфика.
> 
> Это старый фик, который вы могли читать ещё на фикбуке. Выкладываю его в чуть редактированной версии для полноты картины. Посвящается Хелене Бонэм-Картер, сумасшедшей ведьме и шикарной женщине.

Съёмки первой части «Даров смерти» шли полным ходом. В тот дождливый четверг снимали кульминационную сцену: побег Гарри, Рона и Гермионы из Малфой-мэнора.

\- Бросайте палочки! - провизжала Хелена Бонэм-Картер, прижимая кинжал к горлу Эммы Уотсон. У всех на съёмочной площадке пробежали мурашки по коже: уж больно хорошо актриса вжилась в роль сумасшедшей Беллатрисы Лейстрендж.

\- Ладно! - крикнул Дэн Рэдклифф и швырнул на пол муляж волшебной палочки.

\- Стоп! - скомандовал режиссёр Дэвид Йэтс. Его лысина сердито блестела в свете софитов. - Хелена, всё отлично, продолжай в том же духе. Дэн, ну я же просил! Где эмоции? Ты должен крикнуть «ладно» как «получай, сука»! Ты должен убивать Беллатрису взглядом в этот момент!

Внезапно свет пару раз моргнул и погас. Декорации погрузились в полутьму.

\- Да вашу ж мать, что это такое! Все будто сговорились против меня, - воздел руки к небу Йэтс. - Ладно, перерыв. Дэн, постарайся настроиться на роль. 

И режиссёр побежал ругаться с осветителями.

Рэдклифф медленно побрёл со съёмочной площадки. По дороге его нагнала Эмма:  
\- Ты не расстраивайся из-за Дэвида. Он вспыльчивый.

\- Да я и не расстраиваюсь, - пожал плечами Дэн. - Просто обидно, что не могу справиться с клёвой сценой.

\- Ну, на Хелену трудно прикрикнуть «получай, сука», - вздрогнула Эмма. - Она меня иногда пугает - снимаем, значит, пытку Гермионы, и она уж больно убедительно играла…

\- Думала, реально начнёт пытать? - спросил Дэн.

\- Я думала, она сейчас меня трахнет! - рассмеялась Эмма. - Серьёзно, Хелена навалилась на меня сверху и так ёрзала жопой, что зрители наверняка подумают о сексе.

Они дошли до курилки. Эмма направилась в гримёрку, а Дэн остановился выкурить сигарету. Опустившись на скамейку, он погрузился в раздумья.

«Нет, ну и как я могу кричать на Хелену? - думал он. - Для этого надо представить, что я её ненавижу. А когда смотришь на неё, первая мысль: сколько раз за ночь я бы смог её... Надо запретить женщинам за сорок выглядеть так сексапильно. И этот её костюм — о чём думали его авторы - будто она играет не волшебницу, и миледи из французского борделя. Тут бы сам Станиславский ничего не подсказал. Со сценой я справлюсь после дождичка в четверг, не раньше».

\- Скучаешь, птенчик? - женский хрипловатый голос раздался за его спиной. Дэн вскочил и испуганно обернулся.

Хелена Бонэм-Картер, вальяжно прислонившись к стене, смолила зажатую в жёлтых зубах сигаретку.

\- Хелена! - сердито воскликнул Дэн.

\- Ой, я не хотела тебя напугать, - усмехнулась Хелена. - Брось палочку, Поттер. То бишь, брось сигарету, Дэн. Молодой ещё вредить здоровью.

\- А ты?

\- А плохим Беллатрисам и вредным сукам можно, - улыбнулась Хелена. Она сделала два шага вперёд и оказалась рядом с Дэном. Наклонившись, она заглянула ему в глаза:  
\- О чём задумался, герой?

От неё пахло табаком и духами. Дэн боялся встретиться с ней взглядом, но не смотреть ей в глаза было ещё опаснее - из-за разницы в росте глаза Дена оказались почти напротив её сисек. И игривый костюм Беллатрисы выставлял напоказ очень много нежной кожи.

\- О роли, - тихо ответил Дэн.

\- Не можешь как следует послать меня нахуй? - спросила Хелена. Склонив голову, она нечитаемым взглядом осматривала Дэна, изучая его как диковинную зверушку. - Надо преподать тебе пару уроков обращения с плохими бабами.

\- В другой раз, - пробормотал Дэн. - Сейчас съёмка.

\- О, да там техники как-то накосячили со светом - всё сломалось, и починят не скоро, - отмахнулась Хелена. - Съёмка откладывается. Ну что, хочешь получить урок?

\- Актёрского мастерства? Хочу, - ответил Дэн. - Когда начнём?

\- Урок жизни, - поправила его Хелена, - а начнём… сейчас.

Она вдруг тесно прильнула к нему и обняла сильными руками. Земля уплыла из-под ног; голова закружилась; Дэн будто летел через тесную тёмную трубу. 

«Это же аппарация», - подумал он, прежде чем все мысли пропали.

ххх

\- Энервейт!

Дэн медленно пришёл в себя и огляделся. Он лежал на полу большого зала; зал очень напоминал декорацию Малфой-мэнора. Только в нём не было ни софитов, ни камер, ни актёров и обслуживающего персонала.

Над Дэном стояла Хелена, по-прежнему в костюме Беллатрисы, вернее, в том его варианте, который мог придумать только чокнутый модельер-садомазохист. В чёрном топе были прорезаны две дырки, в которых торчали большие тёмные соски Хелены. Юбки не было вовсе - полноватые ноги тесно облегали тёмные чулки с подвязками. Скользнув взглядом вверх по подвязкам, Дэн увидел чёрное кружевное бельё с прорезью на самом интересном месте: дырка открывала всю женскую анатомию Хелены. Через прорезь пробивались курчавые тёмные волосы, обрамлявшие большие, краснеющие возбуждением половые губы.

\- Птенчик проснулся? А у птенчика неплохой хуец, - просюсюкала Хелена в манере Беллатрисы. Её рот расплылся в жестокой улыбке сумасшедшей ведьмы.

Дэн наконец оторвал глаза от полуголой женщины и обратил внимание на своё положение. Его штаны и боксеры валялись в дальнем углу; ниже пояса он был совсем обнажён. 

\- Хелена, ты спятила? - пролепетал он. - Если Йэтс решил снять порноверсию «Даров», я не соглашался участвовать!

\- Грязнокровка! - взвизгнула Хелена, замахиваясь палочкой. - Как ты разговариваешь с Беллатрисой Лейстрендж! Круцио!

Дикая боль пронзила Дэна. Он завыл и заколотил руками по полу. Когда заклинание прекратило действовать, он обессилено повалился на пол, изумлённо пялясь на женщину.

Хелена Бонэм-Картер только что применила к нему Круциатус. Бред. Магии не существует. А если существует, значит, это не Хелена, а Беллатриса Лейстрендж? Дэн почувствовал, как на глазах выступили слёзы. Круциатус - адская боль; читая сценарий, невозможно представить, насколько адская.

Хелена-Беллатриса склонилась над ним.

\- Ну, не плачь, птенчик, - продолжила сюсюкать она. - Тётя Белла не обидит тебя. У птенчика есть штучка, с которой тётя Белла хочет поиграть.

Она поцеловала Дэна в лоб и смахнула его слезу. Её правая рука пробежала по груди Дэна вниз и обхватила его член. Дэн судорожно вздохнул.

\- Маленькому Гарри это понравится, - жарко прошептала Беллатриса Дэну на ухо. - Он сам согласился поиграть с плохой тётей Беллой. Теперь она покажет ему, что она действительно сучка.

Дэн хотел сказать, что он не Гарри, но тут умелые женские пальцы заскользили вверх-вниз по его большому, багряному, распухшему пенису. 

Вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз. Сильная рука Беллатрисы беспощадно дрочила его торчащий кол. 

Вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз. Дэн простонал сквозь сжатые зубы и подался тазом навстречу женской твёрдой руке. Он старался трахать кулак Беллатрисы, забыв о стыде и своём положении.

Вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз. Беллатриса хихикнула ему в ухо и провела тёплым шершавым языком по шее, оставив дорожку слюны. Она отстранилась от лица Дэна и опустила голову пониже. 

Вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз. Пальцы в последний раз сделали движение и разжались. Дэн разочарованно расслабился, но тут же вздрогнул, почувствовав тёплое дыхание на члене.

\- Смотри на меня, грязнокровка, - прошептала Беллатриса. Её голос звенел, так надтреснутый хрипотцой, как никогда ранее на съёмках.

Подняв голову, Дэн невидящими глазами смотрел, как Беллатриса склонилась над его пенисом, как тёплый шершавый язык облизнул головку, как губы женщины обняли член и сделали движение.

Вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз.

Вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз. Дэн заворожено наблюдал, как его пенис то скрывается в жарком рту Беллатрисы по самое основание, то выскальзывает назад, покрытый блестящей слюной. 

Вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз. Правой рукой Беллатриса (или Хелена?) теперь массировала его переполненные спермой яйца, сжимая их до приятной боли. Левой рукой она теребила свои набухшие соски, оттягивая их в разные стороны.

«Я умер, - подумал Дэн. - Это объясняет все чудеса. Только непонятно, я в аду или в раю? Ох, я сейчас…»

\- …Кончу! - крикнул он, не сдержавшись, и тут же крикнул снова - от боли: Беллатриса больно укусила его за чувствительную головку. Дэн яростно отпихнул её ногой.

\- Не ожидал, грязнокровка? - расхохоталась ведьма. - Я придумала интересную игру. Я заставлю тебя почти кончить десятки раз, и каждый раз остановлюсь в последний момент. И так пока твой отросток не посинеет, а яйца не лопнут от напряжения!

\- Да пошла ты нахуй, сука! - выкрикнул Дэн.

Внезапно Беллатриса встала над Дэном, широко раздвинув ноги. Рукой она снова ухватилась за его член.

\- Хватит! Остановись! - крикнул Дэн.

Никакой реакции. Беллатриса стала садиться, направляя член через прорезь в трусиках себе во влагалище.

\- Прекрати, сука!

Беллатриса замерла на полусогнутых ногах.

Дэн удивлённо смотрел на раскорячившуюся ведьму:

\- Ты послушалась меня?

\- Ты сказал Слово, - прошептала ведьма. Её глаза теперь горели не одной ненавистью, но и гордостью.

\- Слово? - не понял Дэн. - Сука? Ты послушалась, потому что я посмел назвать тебя так!

Беллатриса покорно кивнула…

ххх

Он толкнул Беллатрису назад. Она взвизгнула, упав спиной на пол.

Он встал над ней. Ведьма растянулась на жёстком полу, как раненая птица, стыдливо сжав ноги и прикрыв грудь руками.

\- Руки за голову, сука! Раздвинь ноги так широко, как можешь! - крикнул Дэн чужим голосом.

Беллатриса завела руки за голову и легла на них. Ноги она растопырила так широко, как не смогла бы и опытная гимнастка. Её блестящая желанием пизда раскрылась перед Дэном как заветный Сезам, во всех деталях.

Он наклонился над Беллатрисой. Руки вцепились в полную грудь, и дальше он мял её сиськи до боли в пальцах, терзал соски так, что мог оторвать их, оставляя синяки и ссадины на белой коже. Беллатриса внимательно смотрела на него, и лишь иногда прикрывала глаза и глухо стонала, если ей было особенно больно.

Он пробежал рукой вниз по чёрному платью и с ходу загнал два пальца во влагалище ведьмы. Они ушли внутрь по последние фаланги. Он трахал её двумя, а потом четырьмя пальцами, и они блестели от сока женщины. Вытащив пальцы, он поднёс их к лицу Беллатрисы, и она взяла их в рот и облизала.

Он содрал с неё одежду, которая и так не прикрывала почти ничего. Ткань трещала и рвалась; Беллатриса осталась на холодном каменном полу совершенно голой.

Он лёг на неё между широко разведённых ляжек. Склонившись к уху Беллатрисы, Дэн прошептал:

\- Получай, сука.

И вогнал ей во пизду свой хуй по самые яйца.

Вперёд-назад, вперёд-назад. Беллатриса страшно вскрикнула, когда он вошёл в неё в первый раз. Дальше она только подвывала, повышая голос на особенно грубых толчках.

Вперёд-назад, вперёд-назад. Дэн нарезал резкие фрикции, то почти выходя из растянутого влагалища Беллатрисы, то резко подаваясь обратно.

Вперёд-назад, вперёд-назад. Он загонял член промеж половых губ. Пизда Беллатрисы засасывала его; Дэн боялся, что в очередной раз не сможет выйти из женщины.

Вперёд-назад, вперёд-назад. Очень простое движение: член то выходит из вагины, то вновь раздвигает её стенки. Почему только в такие моменты чувствуешь, что по-настоящему живёшь?

Вперёд-назад, вперёд-назад. Беллатриса закричала: «Гарри!» и выгнулась в муке оргазма. Пизда суки сжалась вокруг члена Дэна. Он подавил желание остановиться и сорвать оргазм Беллатрисы так, как она сорвала его разрядку. Во-первых, он не такой жестокий. Во-вторых, он и не смог бы остановиться сейчас.

Вперёд-назад, вперёд-назад. Дэн прошипел: «Сука!» через сжатые зубы. Он ещё несколько раз беспорядочно дёрнулся и спустил во влагалище Беллатрисы, наполнив женщину тёплой спермой. 

Беллатриса не отреагировала: она обессилено уткнулась подбородком в плечо. Кажется, после оргазма она вообще плохо воспринимала происходящая.

Дэн отодвинулся и сел рядом на каменный пол. Было тихо и темно, время бежало незаметно. Кровь шумела в ушах; руки тряслись. Он нашёл в кармане рубашки пачку и закурил. Беллатриса что-то пробормотала и села. Сперма вытекала на пол из её полураскрытой дырки.

\- Птенчик, есть курить? - пробормотала она уже более разборчиво.

Дэн молча дал ей сигарету, она жадно затянулась, зажав раковую палочку в жёлтых зубах. Они сидели и вдыхали дым, не говоря друг другу не слова. Наконец, Дэн затушил сигарету об пол и спросил:

\- Ты знаешь заклинание, которое вызывает эрекцию? - Он показал на свой обмякший пенис. - Если знаешь, используй его. 

Дэн подумал, что забыл назвать её сукой, но Беллатриса всё равно ответила:

\- Знаю. Птенчик, можно хотя бы докурить? - жалобно попросила она.

ххх

Он дал ей докурить, и Беллатриса оттягивала неизбежное, пока фильтр не обжёг ей пальцы. Тогда она наколдовала Дэну новый каменный стояк и послушно стала раком, выставив жопу и чуть тронутые целлюлитом ляжки. Дэн обратил внимание, что теперь Беллатриса слушается, даже когда он не называет её сукой, но принял это как должное. По правде, у него не было желания размышлять над этим; он вообще смутно помнил продолжение этого безумного вечера - всё слилось в шумящей голове. 

Кажется, сначала он достал из штанов ремень и долго хлестал Беллатрису по заднице, пока её ягодицы не стали такими же красными, как её вагина. Ах да, он ещё заставил Беллатрису считать каждый удар и иногда благодарить. Кажется, он нанёс их около сотни: некоторые вполсилы.

Потом он драл её в жопу, распечатав тугой анус. Наверно, Беллатриса не была девственницей и в этой дырке, потому что кричала и стонала тише, чем во время порки. Впрочем, она могла просто сорвать голос к тому моменту. Её жопа засасывала член покруче пизды, он кончил вовнутрь и резко вышел: Беллатриса звучно пёрнула, не удержав газы в растянутом анусе. За это Дэн заставил ведьму вылизать его член, который только что тесно пообщался с её же попкой. «Тесно» - во всех смыслах.

Что потом? Кажется, он хлестал Беллатрису ремнём по сиськам и животу, но уже без прежнего энтузиазма. Заставил отсосать и проглотить сперму. Нет, не так: сначала он кончил ей на лицо и грудь, и заставил слизать с пола упавшие капли спермы. Потом дал ей перекурить ещё раз; потом ебал в пизду, но спустил опять в рот, и на этот раз Беллатриса сама, без приказа проглотила его семя.

Под конец Дэн обессилено разлёгся на полу, подложив под себя брюки. Беллатриса устало, машинально облизывала его поникший, болящий член.

\- Что, Дэн, усвоил урок? - неожиданно спросила она.

\- Ты о чём? - лениво спросил Дэн и только потом понял, что ведьма впервые назвала его настоящим именем. Он сел и уставился на неё.

Женщина встала и неловкой походкой заковыляла к груде измятой одежды. Шаги причиняли ей боль, и она широко расставляла ноги. Она подобрала первую попавшуюся тряпку: свой чёрный топ. Подтёрлась им, вытерев сперму между ног, на лице и груди. Потом, не побрезговав, натянула порванный, испачканный спермой топ на себя.

\- Костюмерам придётся выдать мне новый наряд. И лучше бы ему быть не слишком открытым, а то гримёры тоже с ума сойдут, - проговорила она, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь. Все её тело было покрыто синяками, ссадинами и полосами от ремня.

Только когда она заговорила про костюмеров и гримёров, Дэн понял, что перед ним не Беллатриса.

\- Хелена? Это ты? - осторожно спросил он.

\- Кто же ещё, птенчик? - сказала Хелена. - Надеюсь, ты понял, как обращаются с плохими женщинами. Если ты и теперь не справишься с ролью, я умываю руки. - Она натянула на себя то, что осталось от белья и чулок; достала откуда-то длинную чёрную юбку и надела её, прикрыв ноги в синяках.

\- Но как? - Дэн ничего не понимал. - Так кто ты, Беллатриса Лейстрендж или Хелена Бонэм-Картер?

Хелена подошла к нему и мягко обхватила сильными руками.

\- А какая разница, птенчик? Нет никакой разницы, - ухмыльнулась она. 

И мир снова исчез в тёмном туннеле аппарации.

ххх

Съёмки первой части «Даров смерти» шли полным ходом. В солнечную пятницу переснимали побег Гарри, Рона и Гермионы из Малфой-мэнора.

\- Бросайте палочки! - провизжала Хелена Бонэм-Картер.

\- Получай, сука! - заорал Дэн Рэдклифф. - Засунь эту сраную палочку себе в жопу!

На съёмочной площадке наступила тишина. Первым опомнился Дэвид Йэтс:

\- Дэн, это гениально! Столько чувства! Отличная импровизация. Но мы всё-таки снимаем фильм для семейного просмотра. Уорнер Бразерс не пропустят такую сцену. Давай ещё раз, только без матюков…

Внезапно свет пару раз моргнул и погас. Декорации погрузились в полутьму.

\- Да что ж такое! - замахал руками Йэтс. - Опять?!

И режиссёр побежал убивать осветителей.

Актёры стали расходиться с площадки. Дэн вглядывался в них; он видел, как Эмма подмигнула ему и показала большой палец. Но он едва заметил её: его интересовала только одна женщина. 

Когда вчера ночью он очнулся в курилке, то почти убедил себя в том, что вся история с Хеленой-Беллатрисой ему привиделась. Но сном нельзя было объяснить его болящий член с отметиной укуса.

Перед съёмкой ему не удалось поговорить с Хеленой. Теперь Дэн ждал, пока с площадки уйдут все остальные: он заметил, что Хелена идёт последней. На выходе она обернулась и понимающе ухмыльнулась, показав желтоватые зубы. Медленно она запустила руку с макетом палочки себе под юбку. Лицо Хелены-Бонэм Картер исказилось в гримасе, когда она засунула длинную изогнутую палочку себе в жопу.


End file.
